hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Maryland
Mary Jones is the 7th state and one of the original colonies. Appearance She has long, slightly curly scarlet red hair, as well as green eyes inherited from Arthur. She usually wears the team jersey of one of her states's many sports teams, jeans, and sneakers. Of average height and lanky, she has a tanned complexion and is slightly muscular. Has small burn marks from the recent fires, as well as a long scar on her back from the Battle of Antietam, and slightly smaller scars from similar battles. At formal meetings, she usually (after being forced) wears a ankle-length sleeveless green dress. She refuses to wear high heels. Personality Mary is very tomboyish, and enjoys being outdoors a lot. While she can be pretty outspoken with her siblings, she's shy around other countries. Cheerful and loud, she tends not think before doing things, and jumps right into things. Her tombyishness was part of her rebellion against England aduring the Revolution. She also has a tendency to get into arguments and fights, but also emerges the winner often. Since there is a lot of violence and crime in Baltimore, she usually ends up helping out over there. Relationships Virginia- They have a love-hate relationship. While they can be close, they used to fight a lot over land. Now they argue over who's sports teams are better. She trusts Virginia the most out of the other states, but would never admit it. D.C.- Her little sibling, who she tries to keep an eye on. She sometimes feels overshadowed by D.C. since they are the capital, but she is happy that they bring tourism. Arthur- Her old caretaker, who she loves but makes an effort to mess with. After the War of 1812, he came over to apologize, and she dumped a cup of tea on his head. They get along pretty fine after that, though Arthur wishes she'd act more lady-like. Alfred- She gets along with her dad pretty well, and frequently invites him over during lacrosse and football season. He usually comes when he sees that the Redskins are playing. At first, she refused to accept that he left Arthur, but later agreed to help him fight for their independence. Matthew- She doesn't see him very often, but can easily tell him apart from Alfred. They both enjoy hockey, and will het together to argue over who's team is better over pancakes. Trivia *She is best at jousting and lacrosse, her state's sport and their official team sport. Though she's best at those two, she plays a variety of other sports. *Her states' nickname, The Old Line State, comes from The Maryland Line has a reputation of being among the best of the Continental Army. *Mary has taken various self-defense classes, and has several high ranking belts in different martial arts. *Once, she was part of a gang. She was forced to dissolve them to stop a gang war, but they still meet annually to discuss problems. *She's named after Henrietta Maria, Charles I's wife. *Her name used to be Maria, but they changed it because they didn't want her associated with Juan de Mariana, the Jesuit. Only a few close people are allowed to call her Maria. Category:State Category:Characters Category:Female Characters